A new life
by Jublio
Summary: Set mid New Moon. Bella is changed by Victoria. She runs away and the Cullens find her. But Victoria isn't done with her yet, what is she planning for Bella?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**So here's the first chapter of my story, please tell me what you think of it, if I should post more.**

**Btw, I don't own twilight**

* * *

I opened my eyes, everything was so clear. I sat up, much faster then I expected, it startled me. I looked around, then I saw Jacob standing between the trees with a horrified expression on his face, then I remembered what had happened..

_I was standing on the edge of the cliff, ready to jump, when I heard a voice 'Now now Bella, you're not really going to jump off that cliff, are you?' I turned around and saw Victoria standing with a victorious grin on her face. I couldn't respond, my voice didn't work anymore, I just stand there. Frozen. She took a step forward me 'so your guard dogs failed, as you can see' I still couldn't say anything._

_'Lost your tongue?' she sneered_

_'I-I-I..' I didn't know what to say_

_'I-I-I' she repeated me sarcastic 'aaaah, no Edward here to save you, what sad' His name was like a torpedo of fire in my body._

_'So I guess it's up to me then, huh?' she said and before I knew it I felt something sharp in my neck._

_There was fire, everywhere in my body, I cringed screamed. I heard a familiar voice 'no no no no, I could this happen' he was crying. I wanted to reach out to Jacob, but I couldn't move anything, there was only pain, a fire racing through my body._

_The fire was getting closer to my heart, my heart was trying to fight it, but it wasn't strong enough. My heart stuttered and then stopped, the fire was gone too. I felt numb, I didn't dare to open my eyes. _

_'Bella?' I heard Jacob, he was farther away now._

I looked at Jacob, his eyes were sad, I didn't know what to say. 'Jacob' I whispered, my voice sounded weird, like ringing bells. Then my throat started to burn, like someone had a iron shoved down it. Thirst. I grabbed my throat, I needed blood,_ now._

'Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were out there' I heard Jacob, but I didn't really payed attention to him. I set of into the woods, trying to find some animals. I crossed a sweet scent, such a delicious sent, I wanted it. I turned and sprinted towards the scent, it was somewhere south. I heard voices, two humans, male. I crouched ready to jump, when two arms held me back 'BELLA NO!' I tried to get out of the arms and succeeded, but then in front of me where two giants wolves standing. I turned around, but there also where two giant wolves. Then I realized what was about to do, I felt embarrassed, I buried my hands in my face and knelled to the floor. 'oh my god'

Jacob put his arm around me 'It's alright Bella, it's alright'.

No it wasn't, it wasn't alright at all.

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

'Come on Jazz, let's go hunt' I begged, Jasper wasn't really himself, but I guess that was due the fact the depression radiating of Edward was really too much for Jasper.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside 'It's not your fault that Edward his behaving this way'

Jasper was blaming himself for what had happened at Bella's birthday, and that Edward left her. Nothing was the same after that, Edward was the whole sulking in his room, Jasper didn't felt any better, and Rosalie and Emmett took off on their own, they couldn't take this situation any longer. Emmett didn't want to leave, he felt like he needed to be there for Edward, but Rosalie was getting angrier by the day so he gave her her way, as always. Everyone missed Bella, but we couldn't speak of her or think of her, because Edward was getting worse every time someone mentioned or thought her name.

'I know, I know, I just can't help it' Jasper sighed. I rubbed his arms to comfort him, try to make him feel better. I thought about all our happy moments together and Jasper soon picked up the love that radiated of me.

We were midden in the hunt of a bear when I saw it. Jasper turned around 'what Alice, what did you saw?'

I just shook my head, this couldn't be, this couldn't be true. I saw it happening, I saw victoria attacking Bella, but that was all I saw. What had happened, was Bella dead, or was she also a vampire now, why couldn't I see more.

'Alice, what had happened?' Jasper asked worried, he noticed my horror

'Bella' I breathed

* * *

**A/N Hate it Love it? please review, I'm just a simple beginner**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2, I try to upload soon each chapter as soon as possible, but I'm also busy with school**

**again: I don't own Twilight**

**btw, Fanfiction is hating me right now, it won't let me edit it, so I just put this up.**

**Bella's POV**

I sat there on the ground with Jacob next to me. The wolves were still there, probably for Jacob's safety. I didn't know what to or were to went, I couldn't go home. My body shook at the thought of Charlie alone, waiting for me to come back. I also couldn't cry anymore, because vampires don't have tears. Even with Jacob next to me I felt alone, more alone then before. I stood up.

"Where are you going?' Jacob asked

'I don't know, but I know I can't stay in this place' I answered lifeless.

I walked into the trees and looked back, Jacob was standing now, his eyes were sad, but he made no indication to stop me. I started to run, the trees fleeing by, I must admit: it was a wonderful feeling. I didn't know where to go, but I stopped eventually.

I decided to hunt, I smelled some deer by a river. I walked slowly to the river, and saw indeed some deer grazing. The deer didn't hear me or saw, as I hided behind a bush. I slowly crept to the a deer most nearby, and jumped. The deer was already to late when it noticed me, I flung my arms around it's neck and held it tight. I felt it struggle, but I was to strong and it hadn't had a change. I lowered my head to it's neck, and sank my teeth into it's throat. I didn't really liked the flavor, but the blood felt good in my throat, the burning was less.

I hunted some more deer 'till I was satisfied enough. I looked at my clothes, they were a mess, but I hadn't had any clothes with.

I looked around, the forest was quiet. I laid myself on the ground, watching the sky as it grew darker and darker. What to do now? I had eternity to spend, with no sleep. I sighed, there was nothing to do. Maybe I could track Victoria down, or maybe I should look for a mate. Even the idea of tracking the Cullens I thought of but I shove it away. They didn't want me, they left me, and now I'm all alone in this world. Rage build inside of me and the venom filled my mouth. No, I would never track them down, I would never ever speak to them again.

Still I couldn't ignore the fact that I missed them, the always energetic Alice, or the sweet innocent Esme, or Emmett always so careless. As I thought of them I sank farther away into depression, I lied there, didn't want to move. Maybe another vampire would pass me and I could ask him or her to kill me. But god knows how long that can take, so eventually I sat up. I decided to track Victoria, so I could kill. The idea of killing her gave me energy again, I would kill here totally on my own. an evil smile crossed my face and I started to run again

I was running through the trees again, it was dark now but I didn't need light to see. in the distance I heard cars, I think I was close to a town. I didn't know exactly were I was, so I couldn't tell which town. I slowed down and walked towards the noise. I walked beside the freeway, then i stood in front of a town. It was a small town, there were no people. It was midnight, everybody was asleep. The smell of human blood hang in the air, but I tried to ignore it. I breathed so minimum as possible. I didn't need air, but it still made me uncomfortable not to breath. I turned around, no way I could risk being near humans.

I walked into the trees again, I didn't exactly know what I was doing, but I kept on walking. Then I smelled a human, somewhere in the woods. my throat started to burn again and I couldn't control myself. I saw the girl walking, she looked lost and lonely, but I had no time to think about that. She smelled delicious, I thought about the blood running down my throat, my throat was burning heavenly now. I didn't stop, I couldn't. The girl looked at me with terrified eyes, as I stood in front of her. It took just one hand to keep her from running, I sat my teeth at her throat and sank them in. The blood was delicious, so much better then the deer. I let her dead body fell on the ground, then it hit me. I stared at the dead girl, realizing what I done. I killed a human, a innocent human girl.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I ran though the trees, Jasper following me. I was becoming impatient, I needed to be there now. But I was running as fast as I could, Jasper had even problems to keep up with me. Another vision played in my mind, it was Bella, she was alone now. She lied somewhere in a forest, but it wasn't in forks, where was it? Then she stood up and ran away, but I couldn't see were to. Damn, I guess this was going to be difficult. At least I knew she was alive, well not really, but she wasn't dead.

I still wondered why I couldn't saw what happened when Victoria attacked her, I couldn't see how she took it. Why? How could my vision stop so suddenly?

We where in Forks now, I searched the woods, but there was no Bella. I smelled something else, something gross. I wrinkled my noise, I turned around 'What's that smell' I asked Jasper.

'I don't know' he answered, as his eyes scanned through the trees, looking for something/someone that was causing this smell.

Then we heard footsteps, someone was walking towards us. We steadied ourselves, prepare to attack. Out of the trees came a tall boy, his eyes were black and he had black cropped short hair.

'She's gone' he whispered sad.

He fell to the ground,

'She's gone..'

* * *

**Please review! **

**I don't know what's going to happen, It's all up to the characters in the story x)  
**

**I may change the title of the story later on, I'm not really happy about this one.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay another chapter. It's kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!  
**

**I still don't own Twilight**

**Alice POV**

_'She's gone...' _

Well, that wasn't exactly news for me, I wanted to know where she went. 'Where to' I asked the boy, but he didn't answer. He was shaking, he dug his fingers into the ground and it looked like he wanted to keep his shape or something, that if he let go that he would break into pieces. I shaked him lightly 'WHERE TO?' I was getting impatient, I needed to find Bella _now. _The boy still didn't answer, he was shaking more.

Jasper remain calm 'What's your name?' he asked, 'J-J-Jacob' the boy managed to get out.

'Now tell me Jacob, do you know where Bella is' Jasper asked, Jacob shook his head. I stamp my feet on the ground, 'You're lying'

'I'm not'

'Yes you are'

'I'M NOT'

and then the boy exploded.

Jasper and I backed away, for us stood now a giant wolve. No way, this couldn't be true, but I knew my eyes weren't lying. So not even vampire's existed in this world, but even _werewolves_?

And he was a friend of Bella? Oh god, our leaving seriously hadn't done anything good.

'This can't be true' I whispered

'I suppose it is, not really surprising though' Jasper answered, he was tense, his military instincs were probably taking over.

Another vision struck me.

Bella was nearby a town now, it was more north. I saw her sitting in a small clearing, a dead body in front of her, oh no. She killed someone, we needed to find her quick. I took Jasper hand and pulled him away from Jacob. 'Come one, we need to hurry, I know where she is' I whispered to him, hopefully Jacob didn't hear me, I didn't want him to follow us.

I looked at him on more time, he was lying broken on the ground, whining. I wondered what he was to Bella. Maybe she did move on, but only to another mythical creature, typical. I turned around and Jasper and I ran away, leaving the wolve alone with his sadness.

'Where to?' Jasper asked

'North' I answered shortly, my mind was all about finding Bella.

I slowed down, a new scent had struck me. It was a soft sweet scent, something like freesia. It was Bella's scent. It was still new, so she should be somewhere nearby. We followed the trail, scanning the trees. Then we heard dry sobs coming from somewhere left. We walked toward the sounds, I saw her sitting, lonely staring with horror at the dead girl. Her head snapped up, she probably heard us, but she didn't saw us yet. Slowly we walked towards her, Jasper was sending calm waves, trying not to scare her. She saw us now, her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

**Bella POV**

I was leaning against a tree, the girl lying in front of me. If I was human, I would be crying right now. If I was human, I wouldn't had kill the girl. Sigh.

I didn't know what to do, my body wouldn't move, I felt totally empty.

_'Get moving'_

'I don't want to'

_'you have to'_

'Why'

_'Because you can't sit here forever'_

'Why couldn't I?'

I sighed more, I was becoming paranoia, I was talking to myself. I was probably the most pathetic vampire in the world. I stared into the sky, wondering what would become of me.

My head snapped up, what was that?

Footsteps somewhere in the woods, coming closer. I also smelled two new scents, definitely vampires.

I stood up, preparing myself, for whatever it was what was coming.

_'Maybe I should run._

'But maybe they're friendly.

_'Maybe not._

I almost slapped myself, I seriously should stop talking to myself. I saw two set of golden eyes through the trees, they came closer. I was feeling calm now, weird, I was feeling stressed just seconds ago.

Then I saw the answer standing in front of me, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

This could _not _be happening...

but it definitely was.

** -So how will Bella react to Alice and Jasper, you'll find out next chapter.**

**I hate this chapter, it just doesn't feel right. I will probably change it in the future.  
**

**and it won't edit probably, it really hates me. **

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's chapter 4, **

**I hope it's longer but I don't think it is because I've limited time to be on the computer**

* * *

**Bella POV**

For me stood now Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. I didn't know what to do, or what to say, my feelings were mixed up. I hated them, loved them, I had missed them, but I also wouldn't want to see them again. This was really confusing. I also felt ashamed, because of the dead girl lying in front of me on the ground. I should have known this could happening, Alice would've seen the attack of Victoria and me being a vampire. Yet, I was surprised, they actually searched for me. I wondered why, they left me, they didn't care about me. Why did they come, to torture me more? Just to say hi? Or was it simple for them now to be around me, now I was a vampire too?

Terrified as I was, I ran.

'No Bella, wait!' I heard Alice call, but I ignored her. I ran though the trees, hopefully they wouldn't follow me. They did follow me, so my hope was hopeless. I try to run faster and faster, I needed to get away from them, I made a short turn to the right. And then two arms flung around me and pinned me to the ground.

'you think I wouldn't notice?' Alice said with a victorious smile.

'Leave me alone!' I screamed, and struggle to get out of Alice arms. She set me up, but still didn't let go of me. She almost slipped, but then the arms of Jasper were around me too. I could do what I want, but they didn't let go off me, I hissed frustrated.

'No, we won't' Alice said stern 'you need to calm down, sit and listen.

'I don't want to'

'Then we will force you'

A sudden calmness spred to my body, I gave Jasper a glare and then gave up.

I sighed and flung my arms in the air 'why won't you just leave me alone'

'Because we care about you' Alice said as a matter-of-fact.

I stared at her 'yeah right' and sat down eventually, I knew they wouldn't let me go before I had listened to what they had to tell.

'Bella' Alice said 'You truly believe we left you because we didn't care about you anymore?

'That Edward left you because he didn't love you anymore?'

'I know he did'

'you know nothing, of course we cared, and do still and Edward still loves you, more than you can imagine. We left you because Edward wanted you to be save, he thought he was putting you constantly in danger. He wanted you to have a normal human life, like any girl of your age. It broke him, he sank into a depression and didn't spoke anymore. He doesn't hunt, he doesn't move, nothing. All he can think about is you, Bella, you need to believe that'

I only stared at her, not knowing what to say.

'Bella' Jasper was now talking, 'I'm very sorry for what happened on your birthday, I never can forgive myself. I blamed myself that Edward hurt you, because he now even thought that his family was danger to you. He said that it was going to happen anyway, but I still felt ashamed. For what I had done to him, to you, to the rest of the family'

'But it wasn't your fault' I said confused 'how can you ever think that, your not superhero, everyone makes mistakes, it was still Edward who left me'

'Told you so' Alice murmured.

Alice continued : 'We couldn't even say goodbye to you, we where all broken. We were ashamed and felt like cowards. Rosalie and Emmett eventually moved out, because they couldn't take it anymore. Edward didn't come out of his room, his emotions were so bad that Jasper also was continue depressed. We all didn't know what to do, even Carlisle didn't'

I stared at them 'But why did you go after me, how did you find me?'

'I saw a vision of Victoria attacking you, I couldn't see what happened next and I still don't know why it was. I didn't know what had happened to you, then I saw you running and hunting somewhere in a forest, but I couldn't see where. I took jasper with me to forks, beginning there. We met Jacob, surprised there were werewolves'

They had met Jacob 'How was he?' I whispered.

'Bad, really bad' Jasper answered 'His emotions were really strong about you, was he your friend?'

'Yes' I choked out, he was bad, he was broken, because of me. I didn't know what to say so I looked at Alice encouraging to continue her story.

She looked at me with a torn expressions 'Our leaving didn't do well did it, you just run into the first mythical creatures you can find next, werewolves for crying out loud'

'There was nothing wrong with Jacob!' I shot back, Alice staggered back.

'I don't think-' but Jasper cut her off

'Maybe you should continue the story' he said, while he calmed both of us down.

'Of course,

'Jacob could only tell us that you were gone, but not where you went. Then I saw you by a small town somewhere north and knew where to go. Then your scent hit us, and all we had to do was follow. I'm so sorry Bella, for all what you've had to go through. What where you going to do next?'

'I don't know' I answered 'I guess I could track Victoria down'

'Our family will help, you know that do you?'

'I don't know if I want that' Alice looked if she was about to cry, even if she couldn't.

'I'm sorry Alice, I don't know if I can handle to meet everyone again, you saw how I reacted to you two'

'They miss you, only you can bring Edward back to 'life', You can bring our family together again'

I did want to meet everyone again, but I didn't know what to do, how to act, I just didn't know it anymore. I missed Edward of course, I needed him, even now, when I was strong. I stared into the hopeful eyes of Alice, in the encouraging eyes of Jasper. I had missed them like crazy. Alice clapped her hands and hugged me 'I'm so glad!'

'Hey, I'm not sure yet'

'Yes you are, you miss them and you know it' I hugged her back

'Yeah I know' and for the first time in a long period I could smile again. I looked at Jasper, who was smiling too, he patted my shoulder 'Thank you'.

I ran after Alice and Jasper, I didn't know where they lived now.

'It isn't that beautiful as Forks, but it'll do' Alice was chatting on and on. 'I also researched about myself, with the information you discovered I knew where to search, My name is Mary Alice Brandon, I don't know why my parents placed me in the asylum, they weren't mentioned often. I also had a sister Cynthia'

'I'm sorry'

'For what? It's not like I can remember anything, and I have a good life now' she smiled

We were there now, a lump rising in my throat. 'Wait here' Alice commanded and sprinted in the house, 1 second later she was back with some clothes in her arms 'you really didn't think that I would present to everybody like that, did you?'

I looked down, I had forgotten that my clothes where torn and covered in dirt and blood 'oh of course not'

'you can change there behind the bushes' she pointed at a big bush

I changed quickly and was back within seconds 'ready' I said, Alice took my hand and led me into the house. Carlisle and Esme stood in the hallway, waiting for us, bot with huge smile on their faces, then someone knocked me over. I lied on the floor looking into the sparkling eyes of Emmett, I rolled him off me, with more force then I intended to do 'ouch' he rubbed his arms.

'Sorry' I mouthed, I would have been red if I was human. I looked at Rosalie, she was smiling to, her eyes were kind. I smiled back, they didn't say anything. I wondered why, then Alice called

'Edward, there's someone for you'

I heard footsteps upstairs and a door opening and closing. I hid behind Alice, scared, I wasn't so sure of all this anymore. He walked down the stairs, then midway he stopped 'what' he asked in his perfect velvet voice, there was no emotion in it.

The I showed my face, and stood next to Alice. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes grew wide

'Bella?'

* * *

**Please review!**

**A/N I know, I know, I stopped suddenly. But there's something wrong with my right wrist, and it need to rest, so that give me only limited time to be on the computer. It's also possible that it can take a little longer to upload again, but I try to be fast as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, yaay**

**Thank for all the reviews :)**

**my wrist is a little bit better so I can write more now ;)**

**and yes, I changed the title, because I thought the other one didn't really fit**

"Bella" he whispered, he walked slowly downstairs and stopped in front of me. I looked up into his coal black eyes. I had stopped breathing, but I didn't need it anyway. He lift his left hand up and stroked my cheek, I was frozen. I wanted to touch him, but my hands wouldn't move. I wanted to run, but my legs also wouldn't move. My emotions were running high, I was sorry for Jasper, but I couldn't control them. Edward held now with both hands my face, and looked at it as if to memorize it. He leaned in closer. I didn't know why, but suddenly I felt stressed up. No, I couldn't do this. I stepped back, looking him in the eyes. His eyes held many questions. I took another step back.

"I'm sorry" and I ran out of the door. I didn't what had happened, but I needed to get out of there. It felt so perfect, too perfect, I couldn't handle it. "Bella!" Alice called. I stopped, and waited for her. "I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't know, I-I-I" I sobbed and felt to the ground.

"It's okay, Bella, it's okay" she comforted me "I know, it's much too take in" She sat next to me and put her arms around me, we stayed like that.

"I don't know what to do" I sobbed

"Just calm down, it will be alright"

"But-" she cut me of, putting her finger on my mouth

"Ssh, I promise you, It will be alright"

"Wouldn't bet against you" I smiled a little, she smiled back.

We were both silent for a while.

Then I spoke again "is he angry with me?"

"No why would he be"

"because I ran away"

"he understand"

silence again

and again I broke the silence "Alice?"

"yes, Bella?"

"I think I'm ready to go back again"

"I know" she smiled

we stood up and walked back to the house again, Jasper and Emmett were arm wrestling in the front yard. "Bella!" Emmett boomed, while het let go of Jaspers hand and flung me in his arms "you came back!"

"Of course, Emmett, you really thought I could run away from you" he hugged me so tightly I thought I would break, but of course I wouldn't. Jasper smiled and I smiled back. I knew this was my life, this was my family. Even if I tried to ran away, I would come back eventually. Emmett put me down again "so how was life, sis?" I looked at him "you really want to know?"

"Well Jasper said you were friends with a werewolf, but I wonder, just friends or more then friends?" he smiled evilly. I punched his arm "just friends, of course"

"Of course" he winked. Sigh Emmett would always be Emmett. Then he asked: "up for some arm wrestle, sis?"

"Arm wrestle, me?"

"yeah, you're a vamp now too"

'You know she can beat you' I looked up, Edward stood in the doorway.

"Beat me? Puh!"

Really? I mouthed to Edward, he nodded, "Okay Emmett, why not?"

"Alright!"

Surprisingly I did won. Emmett didn't say anything and stomped angrily into the woods. "He deserved that" Rosalie had joined us "but before he does anything stupid I think I follow him" and she walked into the woods after Emmett.

Alice clapped in her hands "Okay, play time is over, I'm gonna give you a make-over". I groaned "Please Alice no" I didn't remember much of when I was human, but I did remember that I hated Alice playing barbie with me.

"Ah come on Bella, you look horrible"

"No Alice"

"Pleaaaase?" I couldn't say no to that face. "okay, okay, but try to keep it down"

"Yaaaay" she took my arm and took me upstairs I didn't know what she was doing, but I let her. I know I couldn't do anything against Alice. "Finished!" and she turned me around so I could look in the wall sized mirror

my mouth dropped open, I whore a elegant silk blue dress, that fell to my knees, with silver heels, that weren't that high. She had curled my hair, and had only put mascara and some blush on my face. But that wasn't exactly why I was shocked. I hadn't seen myself in a mirror after my change. I was even more paler now, then I first was as a human. I was stunning, I wasn't that beautiful as Rosalie, but I was breath taking. Then I saw my eyes, they were crimson red. Not the gold or black from the others, but red.

"My eyes" I whispered

"Oh they go away after some time, they will be gold, but only if you feed on animals"

Then I remembered the human girl I killed "that girl.." I whispered

"Oh that's nothing" Alice assured me "We all went crazy after our change, it's normal, your instincts are the strongest then, you only killed one girl, that's nothing compared to some of us" I couldn't really believe that, but I took her words.

I heard the piano downstairs. I walked downstairs and walked into the living room, Edward was sitting behind the piano, playing my lullaby. He heard me and turned around, my face broke into a smile. 'Please continue' He continued and when he was finished he stood up. He walked to me and took my hands. "I'm so sorry, Bella, I should never have left you, I didn't know that-" I didn't let him finished his snetice, as I softly put my mound on his. "It's okay" I whispered. He smiled "So... Werewolves, huh?"

"You really thought I would have a normal life?" He only smiled and kissed me again. All the pieces fell together, this was life, this was happiness and everything would be okay from now on. Or so I thought.

Alice came running downstairs. Her face looked horrified, she stared at Edward and he stared back. I looked back en forth between them.

"what's wrong?" I asked, they both didn't answer

"well?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"Please tell me what's going on"

"Charlie is' she hesitated 'well, he's dead"

"What?" I blinked, no that couldn't be true, Charlie dead? I knew I probably would never see him again, but to know he's dead... "what happened?"

"Victoria killed him"

**Oh no, she killed him! What will Bella do next?**

**Please review!**

**Btw, it won't want to have lines in it anymore, the editor hates me or something..  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for posting so late, but I was busy with school and everything**

**I decided to write also in Victoria's POV**

**I'm also debating if I should have Bella have a gift or not, and so yes, what kind of gift**

**any ideas?**

**

* * *

  
**

Victoria _killed_ him

_She_ killed him

She killed _Charlie.._

my hand shook and my body trembled, Edward embraced me "ssssh it's okay" but it wasn't. My father was dead and it was my fault. I should've stayed in Forks, I should've killed her then. But I hadn't and now my father was dead. Venom welled up in my mouth and i only wanted one thing: revenge. I would kill her, slowly and painful. She would be sorry for what she has done.

I was suprised by myself, usually I wasn't this violent. I was going to search for her, but I didn't know where she was, I opened my mouth.

"She's somewhere near Seattle, I don't know what she's doing, because I only see flickers.." Alice said before I could asked. I couldn't careless what she was doing, I rushed out the front door. Alice and Edward followed me, I didn't want that, this was my fight. But I knew I couldn't argue with them, they would follow me anyway. I sprinted through the tree's with Edward and Alice on my heals, heading toward Forks....

* * *

**Victoria POV**

I walked through the forest, everywhere hung the disgusting smell of werewolves. Those wolves were getting on my nerves. But I couldn't take them down, because they were with too many. They were always in pairs or trio's, I never spotted a wolf alone. But now it seems that the big russet one seem to be careless, he was alone. He was whining, he clearly was depressed. Did the other abandon him or something? Or was it...?

No, it couldn't be her. It couldn't be that stupid, silly, fragil, human.

_Bella..._

I searched for her, but she was gone. I growled, I wanted her dead. I changed her, because it wouldn't be fun to kill a simple human who can't defend herself. I thought she would avange me for changing her, but she simply run away. I wanted her to come her again, I wanted to kill her in this town. This town she hated now. She thought that Edward didn't love her anymore, but I knew otherwise. I didn't knew why he left her, i was even suprised by that. But when you're a vampire everything is frozen, when something change, it will change forever. So since Edward loved her, he would love her forever. Just like me and James...

James.. a growl builded up in my chest. Edward was going to pay for what he did. But for that I needed to get Bella here.

The dog was still lying there, whining watching the beach, watching the sea. He was grieving. Hmmm, what will Bella do when she hears her dog is dead? Or wasn't he that improtant to her? He clearly cared for her, but did she did too for him? No, if I killed the dog, the others probably will kill me. I wanted to die, but if I do so, I take Bella down with me. I started pacing, trying to find a way to get Bella.

Then it struck me, her dad. She lived with her dad, she loved him. A evil smile grew on my face, yes, when she hears I killed her father, she definitely would come to avenge him.

I walked away from the dog, letting him alone with his grief.

I entered the town and smelled, I smelled many different blood. I walked through Forks, it was early in the morning and everyone was still sleeping. But I knew that Charlie would wake up soon for his work. He only would never show up at work..

I stopped dead by a lamppost, there was a poster sticked to it 'Have you seen this girl?'

under it there was a big photo of Bella. Her big brown eyes judging the one with the camera, she clearly didn't want that that person took a picture of her. I walked further ignoring the other posters sticked on lamppost. I didn't care, she would be dead soon enough. But first, her father.

I stopped at the house. Staring at it, I heard noises coming from the inside. He was just getting up, good. I walked to the door and knocked on it. I heard him walking downstairs and to the hallway. He slowly opened the door, I saw some hope on his face, he probably was hoping it would be Bella.

"Hello" I said with a sweet innocent voice.

"H-h-hello" he stumbled "W-w-who are you?"

"I'm Victoria" I answered, still with that sweet voice "I've got some news for you, it's about Bella" He stared at me, not knowing what to make of it.

"Can I pleased come in?" I asked

"S-s-sure" his heart was beating faster, he made the way clear for me so I could step into the house.

I looked around, her scent hung everywhere.

I stepped into the living room and turned around to face him. "are you a friend of hers?" he asked

"No, not a friend"

"then how do you know her?"

"because her so wonderful boyfriend killed my James" my voice was still innocent and sweet.

"I-I-I'm sorry, w-w-what?"

"Edward killed James" I said matter-of-fact.

He stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"You see, we're are not human, we're not living, but not dead either, I think it's called a vampire?" his eyes widened

"What?"

"A vampire, I'm a vampire, but a different one then the Cullens"

"the Cullens were v-v-vampires?"

"Yes they are"

His face turned white "So my daughter dated a-a-a-"

"vampire"

he blinked and then stumbled back.

"What happened to Bella?"

"I changed her, so she is now a vampire too"

His face turned even whiter "So she's still alive?"

"well sort of"

"Sort of..."he mumbled "but what do you want from me?"

"Well, actually I want Bella, but I don't know where she is, the only way to get her here, is to kill you" I said, pointing at him

He didn't move, he just stand there, staring at me

"So any last words?"

"No"

"Oh well, then I think we shouldn't waste any more time with talking"

his heart beated faster and louder "is this going to be painful?"

"No, I save the pain for Bella" I smiled and then I leaped at him. With one single move I broke his neck and dropped him on the floor.

I stared at him "What a waste" I mumbled and took him of the ground. I brought his neck to my mouth and sunk my teeth in it, the red liquid satisfying my throat.

I didn't drain him completely, because the cops would notice if the found him here. I lied him back on the floor and exited the house. What to do next?

Another plan formed in my head. Bella would be stronger the me now, she could kill me easily if she wanted to. But what would she do about a whole bunch of newborn vampires, attacking the town?

* * *

**Yes I stole the newborn vampire army from Eclipse.. **

**Please review!**


End file.
